


Winchester's Law

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Heat/rut, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Pining, SPN ABO Bingo, Smut, Strong Language, Supportive Sam, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!benny, everything works out okay though, hard pregnancy, no graphic labor i promise, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: John Winchester arranged for Dean to mate an Alpha without even consulting him first. Dean awaits their first meeting with the strong urge to run away from home. How could his daddothis to him?





	1. Winchesters Law...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Arranged Marriage square on my spn abo bingo card. it was randomly chosen by my friend Li, who strangely enough, picked the exact combination I'd been thinking about doing to begin with!

Dean couldn’t believe it. Was this the dark ages or something? How could his Dad _do_ this to him? Dean was sure if his mother was still alive, she’d never have let Dad get away with marrying him off to some Alpha he’d never even met.

“Maybe you should give the guy a chance,” Sam suggested. “Just ‘cause Dad went about it in a highhanded way, doesn’t mean you two are incompatible. Right?”

“Well…I suppose, but…Dammit Sammy, the guy could be my dream come true but, I mean, it’s the _principle_ of the thing. Dad didn’t even ask!” Dean fumed.

“It’s totally shitty, Dean,” Sam agreed, “But-“

“Language, Sammy!” Dean said with a smirk, grateful for any kind of distraction he could find. This Alpha was supposed to be here any minute now and he was nervous and scared and just all around pissed off. Teasing Sam was one of the joys of his life, and he was take anything he could get, even if it lasted merely seconds.

Sam tossed him a look that said, “Really, Dean?” without words. He’d become an expert at it in his 15 years of putting up with his older brother. Still, Dean let it roll over him like he usually did.

He had more important things to worry about right now.

“Just, let’s humor Dad and at least meet the guy and _then_ if he’s totally skeevy and shit, I’ll help you come up with a plan to get out of it,” Sam insisted.

“Or run away,” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam sighed. “Or run away. But let’s leave that as a last resort. Unless you take me with you. In which case, I say we just book it now.”

“Sure thing, Sammy,” Dean said, a fond smile for his brother tugging at his lips. Running away was a seriously tempting idea. But he supposed Sam was right. He should at least find out who this Alpha was first.

He just wouldn’t hold out any hope.

Both of them jumped when there was a knock at the door. Dean froze, unable to move or even breath as he watched through the open doorway of the living room with more nerves than he’d been letting on. Sam looked at him sympathetically. Thankfully, John answered the front door and - to Dean’s surprise -his best friend Benny walked in.

Dean relaxed. The guy Dad was waiting for must not be here yet. Thank God for his best friend and his brother. Between them, Dean was sure he would have enough moral support to steel himself to meet whoever this mystery Alpha was when the time came.

“Heya, brotha,” Benny said, nodding at Sam. “Hey there, Dean.” Benny took a place on the couch beside Dean with another nod.

“Oh, thank God you’re here, Benny,” Dean breathed out. The relief was plain to all senses – sight, sound and smell.

Beside him, both Benny and Sam relaxed. John was, strangely, nowhere to be seen, but Dean really didn’t mind.

He was still pissed at his Dad.

“You okay there, cher?” Benny asked.

“I’m just about gone crazy here, man, waiting for whoever it is Dad’s decided to try an’ marry me off to, without even asking first! Like it was the goddamn dark ages or medieval times or somthin’,” Dean groaned.

Benny startled then stilled, shooting an unseen glance at Sam before resting it back on Dean. Sam stood up and murmured something about getting a drink and left the room completely unnoticed by either Dean or Benny.

“Your pa didn’t talk to you?” Benny’s face was horrified and his usually calming scent grew a little sour, alarmed. Dean wrinkled his nose against it and wondered what the meaning of it was. He knew what Benny smelled like when he was mad, and this wasn’t it. Dean had expected Benny to be mad on his behalf. _Not scared. What the fuck?_

“Not one word,” Dean bit out. “Sam keeps trying to get me to give the guy a chance but I mean…what are the odds I’m actually gonna like him?”

“Well now, cher, you might be surprised. ‘sides, do you trust your pa so little that you won’t even entertain the possibility it might work out?” Benny said, worry in his eyes.

Dean snorted. “It’s not that I don’t trust Dad. It’s that I don’t trust me! Remember Winchesters Law? Murphy was an optimist! How many times have I proved it? Benny, you know how things usually go for me! First, I presented a whole _year_ before any of our classmates. Then I actually went into heat during gym class which made it worse _and_ nearly the entire football team came to sniff around my ass-“ Dean continued. Benny flinched at the words. “-all the fucking seniors did, at any rate, and the only reason I got out of there with my skin and my virginity intact at the ripe old age of 14 was thanks to you and Cas and Victor! So no…I’m not putting much stock in my luck today.”

Dean ended his tirade with a sigh, dropping back against the couch, closing his eyes. He groaned. “Fuck, Benny. He’s gonna be some skeevy old perv and _then_ what do I do?”

“Well, what if he’s not? Your lucks gotta change sometime, Dean, an’ as long as I’m around, you know I’ll help as much as I can, as much as you’ll let me,” Benny said with a little less worry and a little more hope.

Dean cracked an eye open and stared at Benny. “I would _totally_ take you up on that, but you ain’t interested in what I really want…”

“No, go on, tell me. Anything Dean, I promise,” Benny said, leaning forward earnestly.

Dean raised a disbelieving brow at Benny. “Naw, dude, I know we’re best friends and all, but I don’t think you’d go for it.”

“Just tell me. I might surprise ya,” Benny insisted again, his accent getting a little thicker.

Dean swallowed. He’d always been a sucker for Benny’s accent. Hell, he’d always been a sucker for anything Benny, really. “I was just wishin’, man, that Dad picked you instead of some stranger I ain’t never met.” Dean closed his eyes again, not wanting to see Benny’s reaction to his words.

Benny cleared his throat and the scent of happy Alpha permeated the room.

Dean blinked his eyes open in surprise and stared at the slightly red, sheepishly smiling Alpha beside him. “Benny? There something’ you wanna share with the class?”

“Now see, cher, I made my intention to your Dad clear in that I intended on courtin’ ya, if you allowed it. He was very enthusiastic when I said, but I had no idea he’d go as far as he did without sayin’ nothing to ya.” Benny looked down apologetically. “He went straight to my ma an’ next thing I knew, we were engaged.”

“Whoa, whoa who – wait a second! _You’re_ my Alpha?” Dean shot up straight in surprise.

Benny nodded. “Am I…acceptable to you Dean? I won’t force you into this, if you don’t want it, you know that right?” Benny asked, biting his lip, the worry back. His eyes didn’t leave Dean’s, his nose flaring as he tried to pick something out from Dean’s face and from his scent.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean snorted.

“Really? I don’t wanna just be a second choice –“

“Just shut up and kiss me, Alpha.” Dean grinned and practically pounced on his best friend.

Long, heated moments later, the two of them pulled apart. “You want this? Want me? Really and truly?” Benny asked again, still incredulous.

“Of course I do, Benny. Dreamed of it being you since you guys saved me from the football team,” Dean assured him, sliding a hand down Benny’s cheek, loving the feel of Benny’s beard against his fingers.

“But why didn’t you ever say anythin’, cher?” Benny asked plaintively.

Dean shrugged. “Didn’t think you were interested and hey, at least I’d still have you as my best friend.”

“Oh…” Benny smiled at Dean, dazed but happy. “You still mad at your pa?”

“Yeah, but not as much. At least he had the good sense to get the right Alpha, even if he skipped a few steps along the way.” Dean leaned in again, nosing at Benny’s neck.

The Alpha gasped and tried to speak, the words stuttering some as he asked quietly, “W-would you really have run away?”

“Not without telling you first,” Dean said, pulling back to look Benny in the eyes, his words just as quiet, just as soft. “God, I’m so glad it was you. You’ve just saved me from some pretty drastic measures.” Dean grinned cheekily before leaning in to give Benny another breathless kiss. “Now, when do you wanna make it official?”

“I’ll leave that up to you, cher. I’m ready whenever you are,” Benny said, gazing at Dean in awe.

Dean’s grin turned wicked. “I happen to be free tonight.”

“Oh, cher…” Benny breathed out, “Then I say we move this upstairs. I don’t think either of us wants to do this where your family can walk in on us at any moment.”

“Well, if they were smart, they would have already vacated the premises, but I’m sure my bed’ll be way more comfortable for this anyway. Race ya!” Dean leapt out of Benny’s lap and ran for the stairs.

With a shake of his head and a deep chuckle, Benny followed.


	2. A Little Too Compatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean go to make their mating official - with unforseen consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to leave this open and i know i MENTIONED i was leaving it open, but i forgot to check off the chapter thingy. I hope folks check back anyway?
> 
> Anyway, i was requested for a direct continuation of the story annnnnd it just so happened that I had a Heat/Rut square on my bingo card to fill. so here you go :D

In one of their rare, shared moments of lucidity, after they’d made their way to Dean’s room, it became clear to Dean that some form of Winchester’s Law was still in effect…

No sooner had they shut the door and locked it behind them, but their movements became frantic in their sudden skyrocketing need to get each other naked.

“Benny, benny, please…” Dean begged, sweat breaking out all along his skin, slick nearly gushing between his legs, soaking his boxers and jeans more thoroughly than any time other than his heats. He throbbed with need and he whimpered, desperately trying to get his suddenly clumsy fingers to cooperate in divesting himself of his jeans as fast as possible.

He couldn’t think with Benny mouthing at his neck, beard scraping deliciously against his skin. Dean’s head fell back against the door with a thud, his fingers stilling, having only managed to pop the button of his fly. Benny’s thigh was grinding up between Dean’s legs and Dean was riding it, his hands now scrabbling behind him at the door, trying to keep himself upright. Benny groaned as Dean gasped, nipping at Dean’s throat with barely restrained fervor.

“Yes, there, Benny! Right there…Mate me…” Dean panted

“Not yet, cher, not till I’ve knotted ya,” Benny said, his drawl gone thicker with his desire. “S’posed to be a stronger bonding if we do it that way…”

“Then get _on_ with it, Benny!” Dean growled, his fingers suddenly regaining mobility as he attacked Benny’s jeans.

“Not…not here, not like this…the bed, Dean,” Benny said, peppering Dean’s neck and his words with fervent kisses, hands pushing up at Dean’s shirt, temporarily halting Dean’s progress on Benny’s pants.

“Fuck the bed!” Dean groaned. He was panting hard, burning up.

“I’d rather not – sounds mighty uncomfortable, cher. Rather have you then the bed.” Benny took a couple of steps back towards the bed just as Dean succeeded in shoving Benny’s pants about halfway down his legs. Losing his balance, Benny lurched sideways into a bookcase, dragging Dean with him. The book case rocked but was heavy enough to stand its ground, though some of the books and knickknacks from the top most shelf still fell on their heads anyway. They stumbled back away from it and fell on the bed, Benny on his back and Dean pressed flush against, their heads briefly knocking together.

“Christ, you okay Dean?”

“I’m fine, fine, just need you, fuck Benny, I need you!” Dean groaned again, dragging himself up and off Benny reluctantly so he could pull the Alpha’s pants the rest of the way off, pausing only to check that Benny was all right too. Assured that he was, Dean grabbed the pants and shimmied them the rest of the way down Benny’s thick thighs, drooling at the large cock that already lay exposed. He wanted to lean forward and lick and suck and taste the Alpha – but he also really wanted it inside him _really fucking bad_.

He yanked the pants down impatiently as they caught on Benny’s boots. He cursed and Benny abruptly sat up, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and pulling him back up.

“Forget the shoes, Cher, I can’t… _ooooh god_ …I can’t wait any longer…” Benny’s lips landed on Dean’s stomach, tantalizingly close to Dean’s cock as the Omega stood almost naked before him. Benny’s hands grasped the edges of Dean’s open jeans and yanked away and down. There was the sound of tearing and then Dean was kicking them off his bare feet and climbing on top of Benny.

Without any warning, Dean sank down on Benny’s cock. Benny and Dean both groaned at how easily Benny slid inside. Dean wanted to stop, to savor this, the feel of Benny thick and hard inside him, something he’d wanted for a long time – even before he’d presented, if he was honest with himself – but his body had other plans. Before he even realized he was moving, Dean had his hands braced on Benny’s shoulders, the Alpha’s big hands spreading Dean open as they surged together, sparks flying behind Dean’s closed eyes. He arched back at a particularly hard thrust, changing the angle and cried out, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Benny!”

One of Benny’s hands slid up Dean’s back and pressed him down, just enough for Benny to lean forward and latch onto Dean’s neck once more. Benny’s knot was swelling, catching on Dean’s rim, his teeth were nipping at Dean’s neck again and Dean was being driven crazy with want…

“Knot me! God damn, Benny, I can feel you…please…” With a final thrust, Benny’s cock locked inside of Dean, his teeth simultaneously locking on Dean’ throat and biting down.

Together they exploded, hips stuttering, Dean gasping before briefly going still. Then, with a full body shudder, he fell against Benny, tumbling them both back down onto the bed, Benny’s legs still hanging off the edge with his pants around his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned, hanging off his broad shoulders.

“Holy fuck, Benny…” Dean’s awed whisper seemed to echo in the room. “What the hell was that? Fuck, if I didn’t know better…hmmmm….” Dean rocked lazily against Benny and the Alpha twitched inside him, hips pushing up, his hands sliding back down to Dean’s ass and gripping him tight with a groan. “Fuck…can feel you…spilling inside o’ me. Didn’t know that was even possible…” Dean stretched against his alpha – his _mate_ , his _dream come true_ – and grinned. “Wanna be dripping with ya…”

“Oh god, darlin’, the way you talk…I had no idea but goddamn, but I love the sounds you make, the things you say.” Benny thrust up again. “The way you smell…I need to taste ya, cher.”

“Fuck, I want that…wanna taste you too,” Finally, finally, Dean angled his lips to meet Benny’s, eyes closing in pure bliss as they shared a languid, gentle kiss, their lips opening on a gasp, their tongues touching tentatively, then more boldly, their bodies still rocking gently together. When Benny’s knot died down and he slid out of Dean, Dean smiled down at the Alpha. “Time to get you outta the rest of those clothes. That can _not_ be comfortable,” he said.

“I won’t argue that,” Benny said. Dean slid off and down, helping Benny to take off his shoes and socks as Benny sat up and slid his shirt off the rest of the way, lifting his feet to help Dean. He looked down at the tanned and freckled Omega on his knees before Benny and Benny’s cock started to harden again. It was then that his eyes widened in a sudden realization. “Christ, Dean, we forgot to use a condom!”

Dean laughed lightly and, having completed his self-appointed task, climbed back up onto the bed and into Benny’s arms. “No worries man, can’t catch outside of a heat or a rut, right? And I just got over one. Ain’t due for another one for a while.”

“Darlin’, can’t ya smell it? I ain’t due for my rut either, but here we are…” Benny said seriously, eyes wide with alarm.

“But that ain’t possible!” Dean protested. But even as he spoke, the heat of his body, the desire for a knot, started growing again. Only a few moments ago he’d been thinking that he’d been acting like he was in heat…only to throw the idea away because of course it wasn’t possible. He sniffed the air deeply. It did Dean no good. It still held the lingering scent of his heat from the week prior…but the scent of Benny was new and strong and _fuck it all!_ Benny was right. The Alpha was most definitely in rut. Dean could feel Benny’s length hardening against his thigh and the answering slick leaking from his pulsing hole. “Oh fuck…but how?”

Benny shuddered, trying to hold back long enough to answer Dean’s question. “Don’t you remember? In school…said sometimes a mating could… _hmm_ …could trigger a heat or a rut in particularly compatible mates. If both are triggered…”

“Then we’re pretty much guaranteed we’ll catch. Oh god…I…I could get pregnant?” Dean breathed. Though the thought scared him, it did nothing to calm his body’s urges. He bit his lip against a begging whine.

“Unless ya got somethin’ we can use, darlin’? I didn’t exactly come prepared. And while I hoped you wouldn’t mind kids at some point, I agree this is a mite early to be expectin’…” Benny’s drawl ran through Dean and he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing needily against his Alpha. Benny growled and flipped them so that Dean lay on his back with Benny above him.

“No…don’t…don’t have anything…either…” Dean gasped as Benny gripped Dean’s thighs and pushed his legs up, spreading them wide, exposing Dean’s puffy hole, already glistening with combined slick and come. “If we could…bear the embarrassment…could ask Dad to get something. But I think I left my phone downstairs. What about…what about you?”

Benny didn’t answer for a long moment, hypnotized by the sight of Dean below him. Dean flexed his foot to nudge at Benny and the Alpha broke his gaze long enough to look away. Reluctantly and with obviously great difficulty, he let go of Dean with one hand and fished around for his pants. What he found made him swear and drop them again. “Broken. Maybe when we hit the bookshelf?”

Dean started to laugh and Benny glared. “I don’t get what’s so funny, sugar?”

“Winchesters Law strikes again. No condoms, no phones, no idea when dad or Sam will return, my heat and your rut getting triggered cause we’re _too_ compatible and the universe wants to make sure we donate our genes to the gene pool - dude, let’s face it, we ain’t gettin’ outta this,” Dean answered breathlessly. He was definitely in heat. Fuck, he was burning up, and now that he had his mate in front of him, the need was multiplied at least three times what he was used to.

“Well, if that’s the case…” Benny ducked down, “Let’s make this as enjoyable as we can, shall we?”

When his tongue breached Dean’s hole, Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, and all he could do was gasp out an enthusiastic “ _Ohhhhhh._.. _fuck, yeah_ …”

And when they crawled out of Dean’s room three days later, tripping over the remains of the food that had been sent up to them, it was to find the house empty and a big banner tacked up on the wall across from the door saying “Congratulations! It’s a pup!”


	3. A Little Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of their mating in and yup, pups. Only this pregnancy is pretty hard on Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended on the pups, but...this bit was inspired by something a friend of mine is going through right now AND it fit in with the whole Dean is unlucky kinda thing...  
> No graphic labor (Dean, in fact, gratefully passes out), but there is a focus on the pregnancy and how it's going for Dean.
> 
> This is the end of Winchesters Law and fills the Denny square of my bingo card. :D

Barely a year out of school, mated but still living at home, heavily pregnant and on strict bedrest – things certainly weren’t how Dean had expected them to be at age 20. He was irritable, exhausted, his joints ached terribly, he was restless and not a little depressed, missing his mate, wanting their own space to nest in but not having it and _oh yes, great, now the power was out_.

Dean growled in frustration. He’d already exhausted what little reading material he’d felt up to reading and the tv had been his only distraction from…from everything. He’d spent most of the last 30 weeks of his pregnancy with extreme morning sickness – that had the gall to _not_ restrict itself to mornings, what the _fuck_ was up with that? His skin had become overly sensitive and prickly feeling these days, the summer heat was extremely oppressive to him right now, he was extremely exhausted all the time and – the fucking cherry on top - as of two weeks ago, the docs had told him strict bedrest was necessary for the safety of his pups.

Apparently – in a rare occurrence for male omegas – his ‘birthing canal’ was already opening and the pups – more than one of course, which was _also_ rare for a male omega – were overcrowded and bearing down on the closest one, pushing the pup down and closer to escape. The docs had done something to help keep anything from happening too early but the words “least movement possible” were spoken again and again.

And for Dean, that had to be one of the greatest tortures of them all. He was a physical guy, always moving, and he’d already had to quit his job at his uncles’ shop early in the pregnancy for safety’s sake – with the promise it’d be there when he was ready and able to return.

With the power off, the AC was off and the heat was becoming unbearable. God, he wanted Benny. But it was his own fault Benny wasn’t even there. The Alpha had been torn by the desire to work harder to save money to provide as an Alpha _should_ , and to cut down his hours and be by Dean’s side every second of the pregnancy that was possible to help him as only a mate _could._ Seeing those conflicting desires on his mate’s face, scenting the confused and desperate Alpha, Dean had finally insisted that he’d be fine and that Benny was always a phone call away if he needed him.

Of course, he’d had to push Benny away _again_ when the Docs had given Dean their verdict, the Alpha’s worry irritating him because of how particularly useless Dean felt right now. He didn’t want to be treated like an invalid.

Pain wracked through Dean’s spine, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. He’d almost welcome the break but it fucking _hurt_! And now he was having trouble breathing as the heat beat back the last vestiges of cool air the now powerless AC had left him with. Dean fumbled for his phone and…of course it was dead too. He whimpered as another wave of pain rushed through him and _oh god, why had he ever sent Benny away? He needed him…so bad…so_ …

He came to again with a gasp, his face and shoulders and upper body soaking wet with blessedly cool water, Benny’s face hovering over him, the concern wafting of him so strongly that Dean choked on the scent – it was so strong he could _taste_ it. “Darlin’, I’m takin’ you to the hospital, ‘kay sweetheart? I need to keep you lying down, Dean, can’t use the truck. Where’s the keys for Baby?”

“Bowl…door…” Dean gasped. Benny nodded and stood up, Dean whining at the loss of his mate, even for those precious few seconds it took for Benny to grab his keys, race out to the car and unlock the doors and return. He carefully, gently, scooped Dean up in his arms, grunting a little at the weight but even though he was slightly shorter than his Omega, Benny was strong. He wasted no time in getting Dean into the Impala and making sure he was as comfortable as could be laid out in the back seat before he rushed to the front and started the car. As he drove, Benny spoke, trying to keep himself and Dean calm.

“Powers out in about half the city, cher, no idea why. Might be the heat I guess. But I know how badly the heats been hittin’ ya, so I wanted to check on ya, only you weren’t answerin’ your phone –“

“Phone died. Went to call ya…” Dean gasped around the near constant pain he was so suddenly in. This couldn’t be good, he just knew it.

“That would do it. Lord, you scared me Dean, all passed out on the couch there. Sorry for the cold water, but it seemed like a good idea at the time…” Benny continued.

“No, no it was good. Cooled me down some…oh god…Benny!” Dean cried out at a particularly sharp pain. “Benny…I think…oh my god…Benny, it’s too soon!”

“I know, Dean, I know. We’re almost there, okay, sugar? An’ I already called the doc.” Within seconds of saying that, Benny had pulled up in front of the hospital and turned off the car, racing around to get to Dean. He picked him up with as much care as he could, Dean burying his nose into Benny’s neck with a sob and just breathing in the scent of his mate, clutching one hand to Benny’s shirt and the other to his swollen belly.

Doors opened automatically as they approached and no sooner than they had gone inside but they were being swarmed by nurses who quickly appraised the situation and rushed to get Dean to a room.

Hopes of being able to delay the premature labor were quickly dashed. Benny sat on the hospital bed, Dean cradled in his arms as the pups came, barely holding off before their Doctor got there. Pamela Barnes was immediate efficiency and all manner of calm which helped the mated pair immensely.  

At some point, Dean passed out again and when he woke, it was over and he was being cleaned up. He didn’t see any signs of his pups and he started to panic. Strong arms wrapped around him and lips brushed his ear.

“SSshhh, Dean, sssh…It’s okay, it’s all over and they’re okay, I promise. They’re premature so they need to be specially taken care of, but Dr. Barnes said they were looking okay and doesn’t expect any problems. They’ll have to stay here for a few weeks till their lungs are more developed – “ Dean drew in a sharp breath – “shhh….it’s normal, Dr. Barnes said its normal, and they’ll do everything they can for them. They know what they’re doing, Dean.”

“But Benny, I want to see them…” Dean wasn’t crying, he wasn’t!

“Well you’re in luck then, pretty boy, cause I was just coming to take you to see your brand new pups!” an overly cheerful voice made Dean and Benny turn their heads to look at a dark haired nurse standing beside a wheel chair. Dean eyed it distastefully and she chuckled. “Oh no, sweet cheeks, don’t even think about protesting. You wanna see them babies of yours, you are going to use the wheelchair.”

With a sigh, Dean nodded, his desire to see his pups outweighing his aversion to feeling like an invalid. Benny helped him up and into the chair and the three of them made their way to the NICU – Dean wasn’t sure what it stood for and right now, he didn’t care. He just wanted to see his babies and make sure for himself that they were all right. The nurse pushed the chair and Benny walked alongside, Dean clutching at his hand, taking comfort in Benny being there, his thumb rubbing reassuringly against Dean’s hand.

They stopped before a long glass window and the nurse pointed to the front left corner where several baby beds were set up with extra equipment that the others just didn’t have and Dean knew it was their pups in there. His heart clenched as he stared at them.

“They’re so tiny…” he whispered. “Are they really gonna be okay?”

“Yes, Dean, they’ll be fine. You ready to meet them?” the voice of Dr. Barnes surprised them into turning, but she stood there calmly and with a big grin on her face.

The next six weeks were rough on them all, Dean spending every moment he was allowed at the hospital, watching his pups getting stronger and stronger until the day he and Benny could bring them home.

Home. To the tiny little house Benny had managed to scrape enough money up for – with a little help from family and friends – turning the biggest room into the nursery for their pups. The rest of the house could be fixed up and nested in properly as time went on, but he’d spent the last six weeks getting the nursery ready when he wasn’t with Dean at the hospital, spending time with their pups and it had paid off to be able to see his mate and his pups curled together, properly bonding. Benny joined them, picking up the smallest and settling her into his arms then sitting down, pressed closely to Dean’s side as he held the other two, another little girl – bigger than her siblings – and a little boy.

“I know this wasn’t what we’d planned for, cher, but…are you happy?” Benny asked tentatively.

“Yes, Benny, I’m happy. In fact, I think I gotta say, I’m the luckiest Winchester alive…” Dean beamed up at his mate. “And I don’t even mean that sarcastically, just so you know.”

“God, Dean, I love you,” Benny breathed.

“Love ya too, Benny,” Dean said with a smile, then leaned up to kiss his mate. The kiss was brief, chaste but filled with love and happiness and that was all either of them could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna leave this open...just in case.


End file.
